Empire Of Dirt
by world-behind-my-wall
Summary: ******Full Summary Inside******* What have I become My sweetest friend Everyone I know goes away In the end And you could have it all My empire of dirt I will let you down I will make you hurt ********Full Summary Inside********
1. prologue

*Summary*

_**In the world of the supernatural, where the great creatures of mythology are real, even greater secrets are kept hidden. There are moments in life that cause a domino effect, kicking off the path your life will go down. For Hope Lawson it is hard to pinpoint exactly what that moment is, especially when unexpected truths are uncovered. On the thin line between love and hate resides anger, lust, innocence, frustration, friendship, courage, jealousy and ultimate acts of sacrifice and betrayal. But, what could that possibly all do with a seventeen year old she-wolf who is just trying to survive the abuse of her pack while trying to stay strong and escape? Soon she will have to realize there is so much more going on than she could possibly imagine. Ancient wars and creatures that still continue on. (oc pairing-eventually it merges with the underworld plot.**_

*Summary

{Spring of 1995}

For so many years I have protected everyone with every last fiber of my being, never putting my own interests first. After all there are more important thing than one's own retched soul. Unfortunately this time is different.

My men are out securing the borders; soon we will be at war. War is not a new concept in my life but looking upon the peaceful angelic faces of my newborn child and young son which radiate light like glowing embers on a blackened starless night, and for the first time in my existence I am afraid and uncertain

'We caught sight of them...they are coming' the words being communicated through the mind link by my second in command reverberate almost making my ears ring

'prepare yourselves men, we fight not only for ourselves or our loved ones but for our entire race. We will march out together and may the fates show us mercy'

I can feel my words had the desired effect. Their resolve, pried and loyalty to our kind is once again strengthened. Soon we will set out, I must think quickly. Taking determined strides I gently but firmly shake my son waking him from his slumber.

"Is something wrong poppa?" Sleepily rubbing his eyes he awaits my answer and a close my eyes momentarily. This must be done; they cannot be found or suspected to be involved with any of us. It is for their own safety. Opening my eyes I meet my sons questioning guys "we are moments from war, I need you to be a big boy for me, you must be strong and not question my decision, and do you understand?" His eyes that are so much like my own are wide and nervous but he squares off his shoulders bravely ready for whatever I ask of him.

"you must take your sister and leave, run as far as you can do not tell anyone who you are or where you lived" "but poppa!" Alarmed he starts to protest but I cut him off there is not much time left "it needs to be done so you, my beloved children, will be safe. I swear that I will come for you when everything is over. Even if I need to sacrifice everything I will not abandon you child. You and your sister are my heart and soul"

In his eyes I can see he knows what must be done. Steeling himself he stands and nods solemnly with the maturity of someone much more seasoned than he but the sadness and nerves are still hidden in the depths. I have never had to do something so heart wrenchingly painful.

"I will protect us and await the day you come for us" kissing his head i usher him along "come now time is of the essence" lifting my baby girl out of her crib I cradle her lovingly, tears burn wanting to be let free to leave their searing trail down my cheeks but I push them away and hand her over to my son then strapping a small backpack full of money, a couple articles of clothes and a few other provisions.

Kneeling down I kiss my son and daughter on the forehead for what could be the last time "I love you both, if there is one thing you do not forget let it be that "making sure they have the necklaces that match my own around their necks I tuck them under their shirts.

"we love you too poppa, do not worry we will be together again" with that I watch my son run off with the small bundle in his arms and turn pushing the pain, sadness and worry away. I am a leader; I must lead my men to victory. It is time for war.


	2. Chapter 1

12 years Later...

I get startled out of my blissful sleep and blink my eyes open to see the smiling face of my beautiful mother with her California blonde bombshell hair, regal neck, fine feminine features and ocean blue eyes.

Most importantly though is the loving smile gracing her lips. Finally my mind catches up to me. Letting out a very un-lady like squeal I pounce on my mother tackling her into a hug.

OH how I have waited for this day. Today I can officially be part of my pack. I get to shift and fully embrace the other part of me. My mother's bell like laughter fills the space within the walls of my room.

Pulling away she looks me over "today my little girl takes an important step in her life. This is going to change your life in ways you will soon know. I'm so proud baby girl". Rolling my eyes in a joking manner I smile brilliantly at her "you make it sound like I'm getting married or something" my voice light and teasing.

At that very moment my dad decides to walk in. "Sweetie, if that were the case I would be hunting the groom down and getting rid of him so I could keep you with us forever".

Faking a look of utter horror I place my hand over my heart "daddy dearest, that would not be creepy in the slightest". A heartbeat later he has me in a headlock ruffling my hair then grabbing mom and I in a hug. Today is gonna be the best day of my life, I can already tell.

Just hours later there is no coherent thought left in my mind. It's all been replaced with pain. Mind numbing, pain. Every crack, break and snap leave me feeling breathless. There is nothing else.

There's a faint awareness of the sound of some screaming, blood curdling cries of pure agony. Realization comes that they are my screams.

It seems like hours when in reality I know it takes a few minutes at most the first time in contrast to the couple of seconds it will take once my body gets used to transforming. Only one thing gets through the haze of blood sweat and pain.

It's the strong deep voice of my father saying it's almost over. Knowing that gives me the strength to stop screaming although it had turned into more of an animalistic growl of sorts at that point. Just like it had begun, it was now over.

The sweet feeling of relief fills my body and allows me to open my eyes and take it all in for the first time. The site that greets me is my parents looking down on me with soft smiles on their faces.

"You are beautiful" mom whispers to me as she bends down and runs her fingers through my fur. Looking at my paws I am greeted with the site of white fur with the ends looking as if they were dip dyed in gold that shimmers with the sun shining down on it.

"Try out your new legs pup" my dad tilts his head and I raise shakily, experimenting with the feel of being in this new form. My parents laughing at my clumsiness making me give them a playful growl barring my teeth at them.

After a little while, and some much appreciated help from my parents, I'm running around feeling the wind caress me as I cut through it pushing myself to go faster and faster.

It seems as if I'm seeing the forest in a whole new light through completely different eyes even though I have spent so much of my childhood walking through them, exploring and learning the lay of the land to the point where I have come to know it like the back of my hand.

Regardless, the serene beauty is so much more prominent, the sounds more vivid and clear flooding my senses.

After close to two hours I was made to shift back, which I did begrudgingly until my parents reminded me that I had to get my things ready to go move in with the rest of the kids around my age to the youth pack house. Being the youngest of everyone in my age group was hard. It was as if everyone else was in a club I wasn't allowed in.

They all shared something special I didn't understand yet, they had gone through their change which included the physical change that happened to their human body. All baby fat was lost and the elegant beauty our kind is known for comes to light. Perfection, or as close to it as possible.

The boys started developing into Adonis's and the girls into beings that would make Aphrodite herself proud. Needless to say once the few friends I had went through it, they grew closer while pulling away from me. It hurt but I understood.

Fortunately I am now part of the 'club' so to speak. Grabbing the only bag from my room that hasn't already been moved to my new room at the youth pack house i stop, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

I thought I would see someone completely different but not a lot changed, which is a disappointment but perhaps it's just gonna take some time. My hair is the same shade of ebony arranged in long silky straight strands falling down my back, soft heart shaped face.

Same porcelain skin, with cerulean eyes framed by thick lashes, all on a petite, slender frame, almost boyish in my opinion. The only noticeable difference is my height, I seem taller, my hair has more of a shine and bounce to it and eyes brighter.

"come on, I'm sure your friends and the rest of the kids are anxious for you to finally move in, you don't want to keep them waiting" the sound of my mother's voice is what finally made me move. Hugging them both by the front door I head off walking to my new home.

Part of me is sad that I won't wake up every day and have breakfast with them. Being an only child means I've grown up being attached to them. Especially during these past months that I've been so alone.

I'm so grateful to have them but I know it's time. We all do it, its tradition and whatever happens they are never too far away. Making my way up the steps I should have known, the whole day from the second I woke up had been perfect. A little too perfect.

In life, REAL life, things don't work that way. There is this thing called reality which is supposed to set in because the world is not as cliché bubble gum and sugar plum fairy. I should have expected it, but I didn't.


	3. Chapter 2

(A/N) _Fathers' explanation will be like this._

_**Dream sequence where she relives a memory will look like this**_ (A/N)

Just like every day I find myself on my hands and knees, scrubbing the floor meticulously until it is beyond spotless. A strand of my dull lifeless black hair falls in my face and I tuck it back to continue my work. It is part of my routine which consists of everything and anything that is needed of me. I can hardly believe what my life turned into, what was supposed to be my new beginning turned out to be my nightmare.

No one cares. They haven't for a long time, if ever. I live in pain and fear. My life is a never ending onslaught of ridicule and abuse and yet I carry on, get up in the morning and brave a new day. It's always the same and will probably never change.

Sometimes I wish I could speak up and stand up for myself but after being mistreated for so long I wouldn't stand a chance against anyone despite being a werewolf as well. You think we would be like a family that loves and cares for each other and for the most part it is, just not for me.

Every day I wake up painfully early to the feeling of my stomach practically eating itself due to having been forbidden to eat more than three times a week by Alpha Daniel, and of course an alpha command is unbreakable.

This is why I am forced to do all that I do, without hope of telling an adult who could possibly care and save me. I don't go to school or get educated on pack ways; Daniel took care of that when he made me tell my parents I wished to be homeschooled. At that moment I was glad I had learned everything I could from my parents.

My father instructed me on the pack hierarchy, I still remember every single word of it: _Alphas are born leaders, it runs in their blood and the title gets passed down from father to son. As leaders they were gifted with the ability to command, the command is heard through the tone of their voice if they see it necessary to bind the person or persons to an unbreakable command. The alpha position gets passed down when the son turns sixteen, sometimes later if the father sees fit._

Our pack, The White Thorn Pack, is different in that regard. Daniel was named alpha at the age of sixteen but he was not next in line, his older brother Maximus was. I hardly remember him as he was eight years older than us. When I was eight and Maximus was sixteen, he left to start his own pack with his father's blessing, although reluctant as it was. Since then we have never seen him again but his pack Onyx Moon is known to be the strongest, biggest and most vicious pack in the country.

_Alphas are naturally faster and stronger, they command respect not by words but by actions. They are meant to be loyal protectors that value their pack, we are family. The alphas most trusted men are his second in command, named beta, and his third in command, also known as gamma. The alpha female is the alphas mate/wife. She is to be respected just as the alpha is. The alpha is linked with the rest of the pack through a mind link, a mental form of communication, and in turn all pack members can also communicate with each other whether in wolf or human form._

After my dad would spend hours diving into the details of responsibilities and the history of the white thorn pack, my mother would take over and as the hopeless romantic she is, would regale me with tales of mates, how the moon goddess gifted each of us with a mate, our other half.

In order for us to recognize each other we were also given signs. Although a male wolf knows just by looking his mate in the eyes, a female must touch her mate to recognize him. There will be , and I quote my mother: "delicious tendrils of electricity that will incite every fiber of your being and make you feel as if you're alive for the very first time in your life" which she would end with a sigh and a dreamy faraway look. She was always one for the dramatics.

Back then I was too, even until not long ago I dreamed of my mate, of my savior who would take me away but I cannot think that way. I cannot be a weak damsel in distress. Despite everything, despite knowing I am weak and in reality without my wolf I would have died by now.

Regardless of that I will save myself, soon something will change, and I can feel it in my bones. Getting up, done with my task I take a second to look around. The ornate glass and wrought iron doors, the foyer with its Ionic columns of Italian breccia marble. The Grand Staircase made of white marble steps and a wrought iron and bronze railing. The mansion itself made of limestone constructed in the French eighteenth century fashion measures sixty-thousand square feet and contains forty-eight rooms.

Everything immaculate, it's meant to look rich and luxurious but to me it is cold and lifeless like its inhabitants. I can't but hate the place where I have been tortured and severely abused for years.

Out of nowhere as I climb the staircase I am hit with one of my dizzy spells and my last thought before blacking out is 'and to think once found this all so beautiful'.

**{Blackout Dream/Memory}**

**Young twelve years old me stands in the middle of the foyer where the youth pack inhabitants are currently standing around, a smile plastered to my face. There is joy and anticipation radiating off of me. My wolf ecstatic to get the chance for us to make new friends and get to go out on runs as a group.**

**I'm not sure what reaction I expected but I expected something, anything at least. This was not the case; everyone was silent and just stared at me with a look of, is that? No it can't be. Why would they already hate me? I just got here.**

**I refuse to believe it and instead spot Angelina who I still consider my friend, sitting along with the alphas son Daniel. I'm not surprised seeing as I have heard the rumors that they are dating. Running over I stop before them, gushing**

**"Hey Ang! Can you believe I'm here? Finally right. I missed you so much! ". Hugging her tightly I feel her tense and never hug back; abruptly she pushes me back and slaps me.**

**"Just cause you're here doesn't mean any of us wanted you to be. Never touch me you filth, . ". Stressing the last words, I feel the smile sleep off my face as I stand up.**

**The slap having been so hard that it sent me crashing to the floor. I'm so confused, I don't understand. I watch Daniel wrap his arms around Ang, the laughter of everyone present serving almost like background noise. My thoughts rushing around at too quick a pace for me to fully register it.**

**"But we were friends, we've always been together. Why? Why are all of you being this way? I don't understand" the confusion can clearly be heard in my voice as it comes out barely louder than a whisper. Tears sting my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. Daniel and Angelina scowl at me**

**"You were a pathetic cow; don't you realize all that time you were holding me back? My new REAL friends and Daniel helped me see how much more I could be. I finally have the position i deserved all along, I'm popular, everyone wants me or wants to be me and we'll be damned if we for a second let a runt like you jeopardize any of our reputation."**

**I am stunned, this girl is not the same one I laughed, played, and cried with, my sister by bond not blood. Unexpectedly, Daniel grabs me by my hair yanking my head back roughly**

**"You are weak and sad; the weak must be dealt with and shown their place. One day this will be my pack and by then I'll make sure every one of us shows you what your position here is. YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED TO SPEAK TO MY FATHER OR ANY OF THE GROWN UPS ABOUT ANYTHING THAT OCCURS HERE OR HAPPENS TO YOU AT OUR HANDS. YOU WILL FOLLOW OUR EVERY ORDER NO MATTER WHAT IT IS LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE!"**

**His voice going from a low angry hiss to a booming yell making sure everyone hears the alpha command he just issued. That moment my fate was sealed. Getting thrown on the ground and spat on, everyone takes turns kicking me violently and repeatedly as I cover my head and silently pray to the moon goddess to bestow strength upon me.**

**Before my mind drags me under the blankets of pain induced darkness i register the taste of blood in my mouth and my low whimpers lost in the sea of screams and insults.**

**{End of Blackout dream/Memory}**

Opening my eyes to find myself at the foot of the stairs, I shake my head to clear it. Not only from the haze brought on by one of my dizzy spells that seem to happen increasingly often, but also from the memory of my first time in this wretched house.

That was the start of it all. It's been over five years since that day, so much has happened although it appears to have only affected me. To them all was good and well, they continued their lives as usual.

The only difference is they now have a maid/punching bag to do their bidding, but times, they are changing.

Mark my words.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day I make the mistake of finishing my chores later than usual which gave the opening for me to get stopped by alpha Daniel. Standing there looking as sadistic as ever, his Dirty blonde hair spiked and cold blue eyes looking down at me in disgust, his slightly golden toned arms flexed as they cross over his chest.

"Hello dear Hope how are you today?" I lower my head at his tone knowing he is toying with me acting polite before shattering my will again. I hate hearing my name being spoken by him. It is cruel; the fates had a sense of humor when I was named Hope. "Morning alpha Daniel, I was just finishing the chores" I reply quietly and respectfully trying to move things along, this is a daily ritual I have become accustomed to after all.

Daniel bends down and runs his finger across the floor tile the looks at his finger and tutts at dirt that doesn't exist. No matter how well I clean, he always says it's still dirty just as an excuse to hurt me. I mean look at it, you could eat off that friggin floor "I'm disappointed Hope" he stands to his full height of six feet. I know what is coming next so I brace myself.

Just then his on again off again girlfriend, and my once best friend, Angelina comes strutting up looking as fake as always "did I miss it yet?" she asks in an excitement that is just sort of sick and he tells her she's just in time before kissing her and turning, in one swift movement he punches me and my body buckles from the blow, not missing a beat he grabs me by my hair pulling me by it harshly he slams my face against the floor.

"Why is it that no matter how many times I teach you this lesson, you still can't get it right" Daniel hisses through clenched teeth, he scrapes my face against the tile roughly before slamming it down a few times, my eyesight blurring as the blood drips down into them my mind close to unconsciousness when I hear the click of heels and a kick is dealt to my stomach, then my ribs over and over. I don't bother to fight as more people come up and hurt me. When they all walk away laughing and chatting I wait until I'm sure I'm all alone and heave myself up looking down to see my blood smeared, covering the freshly cleaned floor.

Not wanting to risk another beating I don't bother to go clean myself up instead I clean until it is spotless. Dumping the dirty water I go to the bathroom and fix myself up as best I can rushing so I can go make dinner. Cooking is one of the few times I feel at peace as well as during the rare occasions I get to play my guitar and sing. Its old but I have taken great care of it. My grandpa had gifted it to me before he died shortly after my 12th birthday.

Making a feast of four types of pastas, three meat dishes, two seafood platters and three desserts. i set up the table and set it all out just in time to walk out and up to my poor excuse for a room unnoticed without having a single bite of it. It's not a rare occurrence for me to go hungry, at first it was like torture. Now I hardly pay it any mind.

Slipping into my room, my safe haven, I sigh. This is the one place that is relatively my own. On rare occasions my parents visit briefly, which means my room is in good condition with expensive furniture which my mother picked out for me. I know that I can have my things safely in here without them being destroyed or thrown out. That would risk unwanted suspicions.

That is also the reason why I have nice clothes instead of rags. My mom always insists on buying me new clothes and trinkets whenever she is out shopping and spots something that reminds her of me. Most of it is a bit big on me but that is good, it hides my weight loss and allows me to feel comfortable instead of self-conscious. Especially since I own a lot of cardigans and jackets, keeping my injuries covered at all times while still looking presentable enough.

'Remember, there's an important pack meeting tonight, its formal'

Daniel informs everyone at once via mind link. That is odd, this isn't one of our normally scheduled monthly meetings, and even then those are usually casual. I wonder what it has to do with. Maybe Daniels father, Jamison, will finally do something about the mess Daniel is turning this pack into. It's funny how people will let things slip or not worry about censoring conversations when you're practically invisible to them. Unbeknownst to anyone, since taking over the pack, Daniel has been driving it into the ground. Making reckless financial decisions and neglecting pack training and duties that is causing it to crumble under its own weight. I guess we'll find out soon enough.


	5. Chapter 4

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to _Syradith_ for being the first to follow and favorite this story.**

0

0

0

Looking through my closet I know I don't want to wear a dress. Daniel may have said formal but that doesn't mean I have to go for heels and a dress. Spotting a nice pair of slightly distressed, bronze washed skinny jeans I grab them. Next I pair it with a light brown wrap band long sleeve top. A beige and light brown skull and snowflakes cardigan.

Pulling them on I add a wool scarf around my neck, leather chunky ankle boots. Finally I decide on some light bracelets and earrings, knowing it will make my mom happy to see I made an effort. I take some time delicately applying foundation and powder, not too heavy but enough to give me a healthy complexion, in contrast to the sickly pale it currently is with a fading bruise. Other than that I throw my hair in a side braid after brushing it out. At the last minute placing a beanie on.

Looking at myself in the mirror my blue eyes look pained and broken, my blonde hair once golden and beautiful is now limp and lack luster, my frame looking slightly better than usual but still it's evident I'm too skinny but this is as good as it gets. I hear everyone arriving and going to the enormous ballroom built into the pack house for this very purpose.

The ballroom itself is lavish adorned with elaborate decorations. The ceiling features winged cherubs and a Baccarat crystal chandelier. The walls equally detailed having been hand carved. Beautifully polished bubinga wood flooring. In a corner there is a solid gold piano for when the room is used for celebrations to match the gold fixtures in the room.

I plaster on a smile and head into the ballroom. The men decked out in dress pants and shirts with ties varying and color and design. The girls in dresses ranging from maxi dresses that flow down to their ankles, mini dresses that are so tight they defy logic and everything in between. Thankfully I notice not all women are wearing dresses, some like me, went for pants or dressy jeans with blouses or tops.

Not stalling myself anymore I head down over to where I spot my parents and hug them before sitting in an empty seat in the back corner and watching as Daniel and his father stand up in front of the pack. Even though Daniel is now Alpha I still call his father Alpha Jamison. He is, in my opinion, very handsome.

Matching Daniels height of an even six feet in height, he keeps in good physical shape. Alpha Jamison has a natural regal aura with playful blue eyes and a charming smile with a sun kissed complexion and dirty blonde almost brown hair just long enough to be slicked back in a, I just ran my hand through it, sort of way Clad in a black suit and cream colored dress shirt with a classic black tie.

Close to his side sitting nearby is his wife who is in one word: Stunning. The picture of elegance with her flawless ivory skin, naturally platinum blonde loose curls that reach just past her shoulders and is done in a half up half down hairdo tonight. She's wearing very little make up and a delicate cream dress that hugs her figure than flows out until it reaches the floor, accentuating her tall stature of five feet eleven inches and graceful demeanor.

Next to his mother is Daniel, a smirk intact as always. I begrudgingly notice he cleaned up nicely in a greyish silver suit with a purple dress shirt and a silver and purple tie. He looks elegant like his parents but has a devilish air that some might find alluring. What really caught my attention though are the two men sitting by his side which I do not recognize, although even from here I can tell they give off a vibe of power so they must be high ranking wolves from a different pack. Both look roughly the same height as Daniel and Alpha Jamison but that is where the similarities end.

One has his arms crossed in a relaxed way with a friendly smile that reflects in his dark brown eyes. His black hair is cut very short and he has a very tan complexion that hints to a Hispanic descent. He is wearing beige dress slacks with a light greyish blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a loose dark blue tie.

The man next to him has very chiseled features with a strong square jaw that gives way to electric blue eyes and slightly long midnight black hair. He's wearing a navy blue three piece suit with a blue and white pinstriped dress shirt and a solid navy blue tie. He is classically handsome but curiously enough, I feel no attraction to him what so ever. Like his friend he has a friendly demeanor but has a powerful assertive presence.

Finally Alpha Jamison calls for everyone's attention effectively quieting everyone and starting the meeting. I can feel curiosity spike as Daniel has always conducted the meeting since he took over as alpha, never one to miss a chance to hear himself talk or show his power and hold over the pack. "We would like to thank you all for coming today I am aware this was very short notice but it concerns a very important matter, I know you all may not be aware of this but the pack has fallen on rough times and to insure its security we have made a decision, it is a temporary situation to ensure the survival of our pack" Jamison steps aside so his son can continue.

"it has been decided that our pack will temporarily move and be under the control and leadership of my older brother Maximus making us a part of the onyx moon pack until we resolve our minor problems and strengthen ourselves as a whole, at that time we will return to our current place of residence and once again be under my leadership. To ensure a smooth transition the onyx moon packs beta and gamma who are on stage with us at the moment will be staying here assessing our pack and getting to know us".

This announcement comes as a shock and everyone starts chattering, some excited others not so happy about the change but me, I'm just looking at Daniel at the performance he is putting on as the stoic leader while in his eyes you can see the underlying rage at having to relinquish power and not be top dog even if it is for a while.

The beta and gamma stand up to be introduced "This is David he is the gamma" Daniel points at the tan brown eyed man, then turns and points at the blue eyed man " and this is Beta Carter". They both nod slightly and wave but aren't asked to say anything before they sit back down. I roll my eyes, typical Daniel, can't spare more than a second of attention.

"Please quiet down, we leave in two weeks' time so everyone must pack and prepare to leave we are not yet sure of the living arrangements but my brother, alpha Maximus, has assured us it will all be ready for our arrival, you are all dismissed" now that it's over, all I can think about is how will this change my life, will it be for the better or for the worst?. Maybe this is the change I have been waiting for.

Everyone is still packed in the ballroom awaiting their chance to meet and greet the two newcomers. I would rather head up to bed, I feel dead on my feet but I feel it would be a sign of disrespect. So I stay near my parents, not attempting to approach them but not leaving either waiting for my chance to go back to my refuge.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Syradith_: You are so sweet, I'm so happy you're enjoying this story. I hope you keep reading**

0

0

0

0

"Sweetheart, aren't you going to try to greet the new guests?" My mom questions softly knowing that in all this commotion no one will hear what was said but us. Sighing softly I gently squeeze her hand which is holding my left one.

"Mom I don't really feel up to it, it's not like they'll notice with the entire pack pouncing on them". She chuckles slightly shaking her head "you need to at least greet them honey, it's not healthy to isolate yourself all the time. Plus it is our duty to be welcoming especially since they are here to help".

Her tone was caring as if speaking to a small child but it had a tone of finality as she kisses my cheek and goes back to her original position. Standing in between my father and I with her left arm around his and her hand in mine.

I'm not isolating myself and being rude isn't my intention but, what's the point? There really is none. I can't take meeting more people who will look down on me.

I feel myself moving, eyes glued to the floor letting my mother guide me. All I can really thing about is the move. How will their pack be? Will I get to have peace while we're there? Is Alpha Maximus anything like his brother?

Stories say that he is tough and vicious but his pack stays loyal and the beta and gamma give off a feeling of calm, does that mean the stories are wrong? Surely no one would willingly follow someone outright cruel.

I shake my head, mentally that is, people already think I'm weird enough as is don't need to give them more reason to think so. Still, I bite my lip nervously. All my questioning has managed to do is make myself worry, erasing the initial hope I felt as the announcement was made.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice we had moved forward through the crowd quite a bit, startling me when i hear two voices that I do not recognize. Immediately I tense up but do not dare to lift my gaze from the floor.

"Hello I'm Adam Lawson the former beta" My father's deep charismatic voice greeting David and carter, I think that's what their names were.

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm David and this is Carter" Even without looking I can tell that was the brown eyes gamma speaking and register their respective names to mind just in case.

"Pleasure, oh crap right sorry, this is my lovely wife Charlotte".

"Figures after 20 years together and my arm latched around yours and yet you still manage to forget I'm here" it's obvious from my mom's voice that she is joking and being slightly sarcastic, probably with a pleasant smile on her lips and a loving look towards my father. Her hand slips out of mine as she extends her hand to David and Carter.

"Oh honey it's not that I forget, trust me I've tried doesn't work" his calm words that find a way to be charming yet sarcastic earns dad a playful slap on the arm from my mother and the laughs of herself and the two men in front of us. I manage to giggle a bit regardless of my attempts to fully suppress it.

I feel my mother shift position and soon her arm is gingerly resting on my shoulder. Oh god my please please please don't do this, it's not happening please don't make me, silently i plead for her to not draw their attention to me

"Ignoring my husband for a bit his ego is big enough as it is; this is our lovely daughter hope" Awe crap on a cracker! Just when I thought I'd get away unnoticed. "Hello hope it's nice to meet you" my mother's hand nudges me just a centimeter but I get the point. Looking up shyly for the first time, meeting carters blue eyes. "Likewise" my voice comes out as barely a whisper and give a small smile.

There's something in his eyes it seems like recognition of some sort but I shake it off and turn my gaze towards David, his friendly smile and relaxed posture puts me at ease and I spare a small wave and a quiet "hello". My mother looks so proud of me that I have the urge to laugh but keep it at bay.

Instead I turn to my David and carter "are you staying here at the house or leaving to the main pack house?" I'm not sure where I got the courage to ask but honestly, if they stay here I will still have to carry out all my chores but I know there will be no beatings and I will get to eat regularly.

Seeing my apparent shy nature they seem a little surprised that I attempted to start a conversation. Truth is I'm not shy by nature just by nurture these past few years having learned that speaking when not spoken to only bring me pain from the people that should have been my friends.

"We are staying here actually, We were told there are a couple spare rooms" David informs me and I can feel relief flood through my veins "if you would like I could show you to them, I'm homeschooled so usually I spend a lot of time around the house and like getting things in order so I know which you can use". Even to me my voice sounds timid. What I said wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the complete truth either but still, I feel bad for lying to them.

They in turn look over their shoulders at some of the she-wolfs practically eye raping them to their backs and then look back at me looking as relieved as I felt. I guess they had probably been offered this many times over with different implications and no doubt aggressively.

"Yes please!" Their plead comes out in unison and I can't help letting a small laugh escape. "You'd think she just saved you from a tank of pariahs" at my father's comment they scratched the back of their necks looking sheepish but it's David who replies "weeelll she kinda did".

That's all it takes for all of us to break out in laughter and it feels good to really laugh, it has been so long since I could. "Whenever you're ready just let me know then" looking at one another most likely having a silent conversation through their mind link then turning to me "we can go now if that is fine with you miss hope" carter politely tells me and I give a small nod.

Looking to my parents I hug and kiss them goodbye and they in turn bid David and carter a goodnight and we set off with them basically flanking me and i shrink from the hate filled gazes that the she-wolfs are directed towards me.

David seems to notice and after grabbing their suitcases he drapes his free arm over my shoulders in a friendly way and leans down to whisper in my ear "don't worry about them, the longer they keep that up the more they risk having their eyes pop out of their skulls and roll away" I give him an amused smile and lead them up to the third floor.

"These two rooms side by side to each other are empty and actually have a door that connects one to the other inside that can be opened up so you don't have to go out to go to each other's rooms. I keep the linens and towels in their clean and fully stocked always and the bathroom has whatever products you might need in case you forgot anything. If there's something missing that you need just let me know and I'll try to get it for you".

Finishing off my explanation I direct them into the first room "you sound like a hotel worker" David teasingly says making me blush. If he only knew I'm that and more except my salary is pain and misery.

"In that case, I'll leave you gentleman to it. Enjoy your stay at the White Thorn hotel" making light of his comment even adding a little curtsy and fake cheesy smile before turning and striding out, Leaving the sound of David's laughter behind as I make my way to my room so I can, for once, fall asleep with a smile on my face. For the first time in forever I got to bring out a piece of the girl I used to be out, and it felt nice.


End file.
